


Bracelets for Voltron

by SpaceCanadian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Discussion of gender politics in space, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCanadian/pseuds/SpaceCanadian
Summary: Lance finds friendship bracelets in space, Keith can't say no to him.





	Bracelets for Voltron

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation I had with Cipheral in June.

It was another routine stop at a space mall when lance saw it. It was in the window of one of the many shops of trinkets from around the galaxy that seemed to be everywhere but never sold anything. He knew in that moment that everything in his life had been leading up to this. 5 bracelets that said ‘Best ❤ Friends’ each with a different colour of plastic. It was fate, there was blue, purple, yellow, green, and… hot pink. 

“Close enough,” he shrugged and paid the 4 eyed alien with some of the coins the team had slowly amassed over numerous trips to malls and started to step away. “Keith probably won’t even wear it.”

“Wear what?” Keith asked as Lance shot up a foot in the air.

“KEITH! When did- why are you here?” Lance quickly spun around to face his teammate that had snuck up behind him all the while dropping a few bags of the goods he’d bought. 

“We were waiting for you back at the pod and Hunk sent me to go get you. ‘Cmon the others are waiting.” Keith turned on his heel and started to walk away

“Wait Keith, Keith, dude, look before we go check this out,” he shuffled around in his newest bag and held up the bracelets and got in front of Keith’s face “we gotta wear these.”

“I- um what?” Keith’s face started to turn a bit red but Lance chalked it up to frustration with his antics. It had been happening a lot lately, whenever Lance had gotten in his face or made some comment about his hair.

“Sure.”

“What.” Lance was blanking. Never in his wildest dreams would Keith wear a friendship bracelet, not that he dreamt of Keith, or holding his hand, that would mean he had a crush on him and he  _ definitely _ did not have a crush on Keith. 

“I said I’d wear it, now hand mine over before I change my mind.” Keith wasn’t making eye contact with him but this was amazing. THE Keith Kogane, best pilot of his generation, emo extraordinaire was going to wear a friendship bracelet. But not just any friendship bracelet, one that HE picked out. A grin quickly spread across his face as he handed the pink bracelet to Keith.

It quickly faltered when Keith took his first look at his bracelet, he tensed up the second it was handed to him. “Is this a joke, Lance? Pink, really?”

“What no dude, guys can wear pink. Besides it's the closest to red there was. Look there’s a blue one for me, green for Pidge, yellow for Hunk, and purple for Shiro. Voltron bracelets man, friendship bracelets are necessary to form Voltron! Besides isn’t pink like the colour of death in Altean it’ll match your whole edgy look.”

“Excuse me?”

“Like you’ve got that early millennia punk rock look going on. Like you know you look like you’ve broken into Shiro’s room at one point just to steal his eyeliner and smudge it around your eyes while listening to Welcome to the Black Parade.” Lance knows he’s rambling but really can’t help it. Keith just looks too cute standing there confused with that quirk of his eyebrows. And- oh shit he’s smiling, he’s smiling at him and he looks confused but god damn he is cute. 

“Alrighty then. Let’s just get back to the others.” Keith turns away from Lance while slipping the bracelet onto his wrist his smile still on his face.

“Wait up Space Cowboy and help me with these bags.” Lance asked trying to pick up the bags he’d dropped earlier.

“Not happening.” Keith said as he was walking further away from the blue paladin struggling on the ground.

“Keith? Keith! Get back here mister! You can’t leave me here!” Lance scrambled to get his bags together as he ran after the retreating figure of Keith. By the time he’d caught up to him they’d already arrived at the hangar where the pod had been parked. Hunk, Pidge and Coran were in very deep discussion about an object that Hunk had in his hands while Shiro and Allura half heartedly listened before Pidge noticed the two.

“There they are, what took you two so long? Lance you were supposed to meet us here dobashes ago, what got you so distracted? Another pretty alien?” Pidge asked looking up from the alien object in Hunks hands.

“No no no my darling Pidgeon, I found THIS,” he exclaimed dramatically whipping out the 4 remaining friendship bracelets from his pocket where he’d stored them earlier. “Friendship bracelets! And they’re even colour coordinated, look!”

“Bro, you found friendship bracelets in space?” Hunk asked. “Do other cultures even have friendship bracelets? Not that I’m complaining, I love them but how on earth did you find them, there isn’t even an earth shop at this stop.”

“That my dear Hunk, is a mystery that may never be solved. Maybe the universe has been so charmed by me that she decided to give me a treat.” He said handing out 3 of the remaining 4 to Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro. 

“Actually it would be more probable that the universe is genderless Lance, a surprising amount of alien cultures don’t have a concept of gender and the range of sexes in the universe is so vast that it would be improbable to assume that the universe simply has just one, that would imply favouritism over one culture and gender over any other. So the universe should not be referred to as she but rather they.” Pidge said pushing up her glasses.

“By that definition the referral of the universe as they would nullify your argument. Using a specifically gendered or non gendered pronoun still implies that the universe has a concept of gender and that it has a specific gender or lack of gender. If we’re referring to the universe as an abstract yet sentient being then it should then be outside of any concept or lack of concept of gender. If that was the case any pronouns used to refer to it would be both correct and incorrect at the same time. Also you’re assuming that pronouns immediately have an association with gender but that is not always the case. So by that logic Lance is perfectly right in using she pronouns to refer to the concept of a sentient universe.”

“Thank you Hunk. I charm people of all genders or lack of a concept of gender.” Lance punctuates sentence by giving finger guns to the far wall of the hangar and does his patented Lance wink.

“Coran, do you have any idea what they’re talking about?” Allura, who had been standing by listening asks.

“I- I have no idea Princess. I think it has to do with the universe?”

“Alright everyone let’s save the gender politics for the ride back to the castle. The traffic is horrible around here. It took me ages to find a spot and it’ll take even longer to get out if you don’t get in the pod. Lance, thank you for the bracelets but we have training tonight and now we have a much tighter schedule.” Shiro interjected causing a groan to erupt from the group as they started to shuffle onto the pod.

“Shiro this is our break day you can’t just make us train! Nobody likes it.” Lance pleaded.

“I like training…” Keith says quietly.

“We know this Keith and that’s okay but like no one else aside from you actually likes training. Some of us don’t like to be sweaty all the time.” Lance says as he reluctantly sits in his seat.

“Well some of us don’t have perfect hair and skin pretty boy.” Keith snaps back and immediately turns away in a huff before taking his seat next to him.

Wait- Keith thinks he’s pretty. He thinks his hair is perfect oh gosh Keith thinks he’s pretty. Oh my god Keith complimented him this is the best day ever. He’s going to think about this for ages.

Oh shit. Oh no, oh no no no no. Crap.

He has a crush on Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fan fic and I'm super nervous about posting this. I'm not very confident about my writing abilities but I've had this idea for a while and want to write this for a while.  
> Please leave any tips for me in the comments! Thank you for reading!


End file.
